The Hidden Identity Chapter 1
by corkyx3
Summary: RedxGreen love story 3
1. Chapter 1

Running through the dense forest Red was trying to escape the clutches of Team Rocket, the organization that steals innocent trainers pokemon. They had him surrounded with what seemed like no escape. Suddenly, while running Red tripped over a fallen branch off of a gigantic oak tree. He was injured, his ankle had been sprained by the fall.

Out of no where a guy, about Reds age, jumped out of a nearby tree and stood in front of him. He looked at the fallen crimson eyed boy and smirked. He held out his hand to help Red up and bring him to safety.

" U-um… Thanks for helping me." Red said rather shyly.

"No problem." The trainer said.

Red looked the boy up and down. His hair was brown like the Eevee that walked close by his side. His eyes were Emerald green that sparkled like stars in the midnight sky. Once he realized he was staring he blushed and continued walking.

"So, where are we going anyway?", Red asked.

"Somewhere safe. Anyway, what's your name?"

Not again… Red didn't want yet another person liking him just because of his fame. He will lie, lie to keep his new friendship from crumbling down like all the others he once had.

"Oh, I'm Crimson! What's your name?" Red replied

"I'm Green. I'm the Viridian City gym leader if you didn't know already… It's right past Pallet town. I'm pretty strong you know!" Green said while glancing over at Red with a maniacal smirk.

"Hah, that's great! I'm a trainer too obviously!" He said whilst glancing down at his slightly injured Pikachu.

"Then, if you feel up to it, in your condition of course, let's battle!" Green offered with a small grin.  
"Alright! Let's Battle!" Red said with great enthusiasm.


	2. Chapter 2

The two boys spread out across from each other about fifteen to twenty feet as they prepared to battle.

"Alright! Lets go! Charizard, I choose you!" Red said as he threw the bright red poke ball.

"Charizard, huh? Alright! Blastoise! Go!" As Green let his pokemon out for the battle.

The battle went on for about an hour as one by one Red destroyed all of Greens pokemon with ease.

In shock Green said, "That… That was the BEST battle I've had in a long time!"

Red looked away with embarrassment and the two were off again. Red couldn't help wondering where they were going but he ignored it and kept walking. The forest seemed familiar but he just couldn't remember it. It has been eight years since Red left Kanto and things have obviously changed.


	3. Chapter 3

After hours of walking they made it to a familiar looking city.

"Um… Where are we?" Red asked looking rather perplexed.

"We're in Viridian City!" He said as he smiled and had a sparkle in his eye that shined like a pearl getting hit by rays of sunshine.

They healed their pokemon and went towards the gym. Red stared at the gym in awe. It had changed so much since he won his Viridian Gym badge. They wandered to Greens room in the back of the gym where Green bandaged up Reds ankle.  
Red stared at Green. He stared at his gorgeous green eyes and realized… He had fallen for his new friend.

"You know… You remind me of Red." Green said.

"With a look of distress "W-what do you mean…?" Red said.

Green sighed, "A guy that I've loved for years… I never told him though, which I regret. I just stood there and watched him leave on his journey to be the champion… We grew up next door to each other in Pallet Town and I've been in love with him for eight years. Even though he's been gone for all of these eight years, I never stopped loving him."

Red cleared his throat as sweat began to form on his forehead, "U-um… Green, I l-lied to you… My name isn't Crimson, it's me… Red."

Greens jaw dropped, "W-what! Why'd you lie to me!" He said, looking furious. His eyes were full of utter anger.

"I lied because I didn't want my fame to ruin yet another friendship! I didn't know it was you… The boy I grew up with, I just thought you were another guy! Then… as we got to know each better on the way here… I- I fell in love with you! I- I didn't want to lose another person due to my title! I-I'm so sorry…" Red said as tears welled up in his eyes and began pouring out.

Green stared as his anger turned into compassion.

"Red… It's fine. I understand. But, do you really l-love me?" Green sputtered out as tears began to roll down his own fragile cheeks.

Trying to stop his crying Red said, " Of course! I fell for you as soon as I saw you… I couldn't stop staring at you."

At that, Green hugged Red. Red was shocked at first but the he wrapped his arms around Green. In the midst of it all Green kissed Red.

Their lips parted and they began a passionate kiss. Soon, they were up against a wall. Noticing this, Green pulled off his shirt and threw it somewhere in his room. Red stared at Greens abs and wanted more. He wanted to be intimate with the love of his life. It felt different, but nice. After all he was normally surrounded by girls but this felt better to him. It felt right.

Red ripped off his shirt and pushed Green onto his bed. They began making out. In the midst Green bit Red bottom lip and pulled. Little did he know that was Reds biggest turn on. He got hard and ripped off his pants and boxers. Green stared at Red erect cock with pleasure. Green grabbed it in his hand. Just the touch put Red in ecstasy. Green then licked the tip all over and finally slid it into his mouth. Starting slowly then slid it in and out more rapidly.

"Oh… Oh… Oh! Arceus Yes!" Red moaned.

The sensation was a thrill Finally Red came in Greens mouth. Green licked the excess off his lips and swallowed it all.

"Yummy." Green said while winking.

His turn was over so now it was time to pleasure Green. Red pulled down his pants then pulled down his boxers with his teeth. Green was hard. Red could tell he needed much pleasure. Red pulled the throbbing member into his mouth and pulled it out and licked the tip. Then, he rapidly slid it in and out as Green writhed and moaned underneath. Red deep throated it for awhile then pulled it out and licked all over again. Green was at his high and came on Reds chest. Red got one finger and pulled it up his own chest and licked off the cum sensually while staring at Green.

"T-That w-was g-great… I love you Red." Green said while trying to catch his breath.

"I love you too… So much." Red replied.

The two lied down on the bed and finally fell asleep in each others arms, in complete and utter bliss. After all, nothing is better than being with who you love.


End file.
